Dandy's Diaper Dilemma
by LittleScarlette
Summary: After a warp gone wrong Dandy finds himself in need of a little more protection... How will his crew react, and how will he regain his continence? Contains ABDL motifs and varying levels of sexual pleasure.


**Hi all! This is my first ABDL fic and I'm really excited to finally be strong enough to add to the community. I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is an ABDL story, meaning it contains diapers, bodily functions, and babying... it is also pretty damn Dandy. :) Some brief, intense, descriptions but not much. I do not own Space Dandy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It would seem that the crew's pompadoured leader is sitting like a statue on the ship's only toilet today. His two friends stand outside the door, complaining about this speculated event for two very different reasons. The robot would like for the man to stop lazying around and actually catch some rare aliens while the feline needs Dandy to get out of the bathroom because <em>he <em>must relieve himself.

"Fine!" The cat-like alien growls, "We're just going to warp without you and I'll use the bathroom at BooBies!"

With no further interactions the duo swerve away. The robot begins pressing buttons on the large motherboard of the ship, "Hey, Meow," QT turns his electronic body to the angry alien, "the warp still isn't fixed yet... I don't know if we should use it."

The cat grabs its lower parts underneath his sarong, "God dammit! Just use it!" He slams his paw onto the lever and presses the glowing button that responds. The ship tilts, porn magazines fly off shelves, cups of ramen clunk with one another.

"W-w-woah!"

Colors blend with each other as the ship attempts to pass through sound and space at lightning speed. The only problem with using such a device is some of the unknown side effects, scientists have studied the technology for decades and still can't place all the symptoms. For some reason the boldest warning that comes up when using a warp device is for users to be standing upright when the current is in action – they shouldn't be doing anything else.

However, someone on this ship _is _doing something else.

In the blink of an eye the ship lands near their favorite restaurant chain, BooBies. Without waiting for his leader, Meow, runs off the ship to empty himself of several fizzy drinks. QT is a little more patient and stands outside the door for Dandy. Heavy footsteps smash into the metallic ground as Dandy tries to catch his balance.

"Why the hell did you guys warp here?!" He leans against the door as he zips the remainder of his pants up quickly – making sure the robot doesn't see, "Not cool... at least my hair is still intact."

The man and his robot exit the ship and head into the restaurant, Dandy's smile is already stretching for miles regardless of his disapproval for the jump that brought them here. A little blond runs up with an extra bounce in her step, among other things. She escorts them to a table and gladly takes their typical drink orders, eventually Meow joins them as well. Bickering ensues as the cat and the human argue over mundane things, but their tempers cool when the drinks that soothe them eventually come.

Dandy feels strange as he sips the familiar nectar, like the liquid is just flowing through him and not even waiting to be digested. He shrugs it off as the girls start to dance to their song. His eyes watch the booties shake and the girls smile, if this was his entire life_ he'd be in heaven_.

Those brown eyes of his pass over to Honey again, the blond who knows the crew all too well (not to mention they're her best customers), Dandy has become enamored with the female alien - not only is she cute but she's sweet. He stands to go make an offer to her, an offer for dinner somewhere off of the breastaurant's grounds.

"Hey, Honey," she turns with his voice and continues dancing, "I was wondering if y-"

The grown man's eyes grow wide as a trickling sensation passes between his legs. Warmth fills his nether regions, something attached to his body begins to leak and a large dark spot on his pants grows in its place. The man is peeing himself without realizing it's too late.

Honey tilts her head at the him, scanning his face and eventually making her way down to the large wet spot and puddle surrounding Dandy. The man is frozen in embarrassment, but the woman takes it in stride, "You were wondering what?" She giggles, "If we had a bathroom?"

"I-I-I, um, heh, well it's..." His face feels on fire with humiliation.

Honey leans in her breasts brushing against his arm, and with a genuine concern for her best customer keeps her voice quiet, "You don't use bathrooms... do you Dandy?"

"No, I do, but-"

The girl is half-cloudian alien and therefore has a fairly large wealth of knowledge on such subjects. She takes the alien hunter's arm and drags him away from all the commotion. The breastaurant, being a galaxy hotspot, is also attached to a small gas station convenience store (though it's not nearly as popular as the restaurant attached).

Several large aliens and workers mill about in the store, clearly wishing to just do their business and leave. None of them have enough time to mess around as the Dandy crew does. Honey pulls through the aisles with the man, few take notice of them, save for a couple who chuckle about the wet spot adorning Dandy's pants.

He looks like a little child being walked around with its mother.

"Ah, here we are," she stretches somewhat loudly, "adult diapers!"

Dandy's blush can't turn a deeper color at this point as he stares at the packages. He knows them all too well...

"Let's try these," Honey grabs an small package of adolescent diapers for the slender man, without taking notice that they're for bedtime relief only. She passes by the men shopping once more, this time garnering more attention. Money is exchanged between hands with little complaint as Dandy and Honey pay for the embarrassing garment.

No words are really directly shared, besides a few snickers and low-pitched jeers here and there. Honey pulls Dandy into the restroom. Like an experienced mother she unbuckles the belt and shimmies down the pants with little hindrance.

She shakes her head, "You sure took a number on this diaper, Dandy."

His head screams. Now this attractive girl knows what he wears for fun... but if they really are only for _fun _why had he had an accident a while ago? He looks up to a broken mirror set in front of him, typical of shady gas station bathrooms. His slender body is wrapped in the wet, discolored underwear mostly seen on children. The bathroom echoes with the peeling of the tapes and a loud thud resounds as well when the heavy diaper falls to the floor.

"I never knew you needed these Dandy..." She smiles as she enters her zone. In her mind she is helping a friend, helping someone so pitiable because of their accidental incontinence.

"Well... I," should he tell her he doesn't need them? Should he tell her that he stays in the bathroom all day long masturbating with the object taped onto him? Or that this really is _just_ an accident? Wouldn't those facts embarrass him more than just admitting to something of the medical variety?

"Shh, it's okay Dandy," she smiles up at him as she pulls up the new diaper, much larger than the previous. The man's legs spread apart as his crotch becomes swarmed with a bulk squeezed into it. Her head tilts as she tightly tapes them together, "I didn't use any powder... hopefully you'll be okay Dandy."

Her hands work their ways around the diaper, searching for holes or areas that are less tight. Satisfied with her work she gives him a big pat on the rear, one which he feels little of.

He reaches for his pants, but gets his hands swatted away by a Honey who is more than happy to do it for him. The pants stretch themselves over the new diaper, the front looks worse than the back, though neither side is really ideal in Dandy's opinion. She laces his buckle back and nods to him.

Dandy's hands now trace down his pants, the bulge so obvious. Large lines cut away from his groin and increase the definition that the diaper leaves in the fabric. Turning around the back of the diaper is clear as well, even after Dandy attempts to tuck his shirt in to hide the frills.

Honey gathers the leftover diapers and with a last minute consideration grabs Dandy's hand as she helps pull him out of the bathroom. The alien hunter is defeated, no sassy words, no comebacks, no jokes... he's all out of them for today, or at least while dependent on a diaper.

The pair walk across the dance floor where most faces smile as if nothing is peculiar about the two. Dandy finds QT and Meow still sitting at their table. He couldn't possibly go to them like this, they would see, they would never let him live this down. The cat barely glances up as the man races down into the booth. Honey leans over to Dandy as she quietly places the package next to him.

"What did you guys go buy?" QT places a book down on the table and looks over to Dandy.

"Hopefully you bought more toilet paper, since you were in the bathroom for so long today," Meow is still not over the incident. Little did he know that as he warped away the alien hunter was not actually on the toilet, simply, he was taping himself up into a mass of baby powder and diapers.

A head bobs happily as it makes its way over with a heavy tray of meals, "Here you go boys! Sorry it's late, enjoy!"

The food is placed in front of the crew, a long fried fish for the cat, some oil for the robot, and a stack of delicious pancakes for the baby – or at least that's how it seems. Dandy stares at the kid's meal before him, plastic silverware, the free coloring book prize and a bib. Meow and QT burst out laughing instantly finding it indeed humorous but not detrimental like the human.

Is this a joke Honey is playing on Dandy?

Regardless, somehow the crew settles their laughter and finishes their meals. Dandy stares at the unworn bib before him, his cock gets hard imagining himself in such an innocent and demeaning position, but never would he dream of acting upon such desires. The diaper strains to admit room in the hot, constricting area surrounding his crotch as his fantasies get the best of him.

The crew pays, with Dandy leaving an extra big tip for Honey, and each get up to leave. Dandy gets up last and continues to walk behind the crew slowly, almost positive someone is going to notice the bulge left by the diaper or the wobble in his step.

Something grabs him and pulls him back, "Don't worry, no one is looking," a feminine voice whispers in his ears as a hand reaches into his pants and inspects the diaper for signs of activity or problem. Satisfied, the garment snaps back to his skin as the hands try to pull up his pants as far as they will go over the puffy protection.

Dandy turns to spot Honey who winks to him as he quickly exits the restaurant.

"There you are," QT taps his wheels on the ground as Dandy opens the ship with a click, "We thought you were right behind us!"

Dandy finds his way to the living room of the ship, his body falls into the couch, ready for a nap very typical of the alien hunter. His legs wrestle over each other as he tries to get comfortable in a sleeping position. QT starts the engine and pushes the ship up and off into space.

"Dandy!" The cat calls the name of the unresponsive human from a room over, "Where's the translator charger?"

"In my room," he mumbles as sleep gets the best of him.

"Where?"

"In my room!" He yells back in a childish manner, shoving his face into the pillow.

The cat rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the said location. He's actually really never been in this room of the ship. Naked women paint the walls, a hammock hangs from above, filth books liter the ground. Yes, this was Dandy's room. Meow searches the sockets in the room for chargers but finds none. He climbs up on the couch and searches through the seat cushions instead.

"Hm?" The paw scratches against _something_ and pulls out what looks to be a pacifier. He snickers wildly, "How funny! Dandy has a pacifier in his room!" Always open for a game of embarrassing Dandy, the cat holds the object for later while continuing his search for the charger.

Eventually he finds it, but the most excited thing on his mind now is showing off this prize he's found. Meow bounces out of the room, a sinister grin plastered to his face, "Hey guys! Look what I foun-"

"Shh!" QT's wheels swivel as he rushes for the alien's mouth. The cat tries to catch the line of sight the robot is using. QT whispers in response, "Look at the back of Dandy's pants... doesn't it..."

"Is that a _diaper_?" Meow joins QT on the lower decibel as they inspect the man's outlined rear. The cat's smile returns as he quietly moves over to the human. His tiny paws carefully push the pacifier between the man's lips. The mouth opens widely for it and without second thought begins sucking on it with a continuous beat.

The robot and the cat stand back amazed. Dandy's secret is slowly beginning to leak out, much like any bodily liquid he now keeps inside him. The changes occurring in his life and body are now beyond him.

His eyes open slowly, the nap much more peaceful than how it typically is when he sleeps outside his room. It must have been three hours judging by the signs they've just passed. Dandy pushes his head up, only then realizing the large nipple-like object in his mouth. He quickly searches the room for QT or Meow but to his relief finds neither. Carefully he places the pacifier away, how did it get here anyways?

The man stretches as he sits up before cringing at the feeling of cold liquids swishing around in his lower regions. Now he wets the bed? With a blot of confidence lost, and a need to get to the bathroom for another vaguely familiar feeling the man moves quickly across the ship. Little does he realize the cat and the robot sit in the ship's bathroom giggling to themselves at this very moment.

He should change his diaper... well, he should go to the bathroom then change his diaper. Why were his thoughts getting all jumbled? He can feel this now, this grumbling in his stomach, this sudden urge that he might soon void his contents. Quickly, he presses for the door's button. But nothing opens. Locked? _Not now_... _not now_!

The alien hunter's confidence slowly drops further as his body works against him. He _can_ use the bathroom, he doesn't need diapers... he only likes them! Why is his body forcing him without command?

He pounds his fist on the door, "Holy shit... open up..." his breathing intensifies as what little control he possesses gets beaten out of him, "are you guys in there? Please, open!"

Meow and QT laugh at the man's desperateness, still unaware of the problems afflicting him internally. They both smile as they listen to Dandy's struggle behind the door. To them this is humorous, like a game, but for Dandy this is his last string of self-assurance he has that indeed proves he is a fully functioning man.

And then it happens. Dandy slides to the ground in defeat as he lets his body control what happens in his adolescent sized diaper. It fills slowly at first but falls quickly with the rest, the man squirms as he is reduced to all fours, he's never done such a humiliating thing before. His fist tighten and his face strains.

"Dude! Is he...?" Meow looks to QT a moment as they listen outside the door. This was only supposed to be a joke, he wouldn't actually have to go to the bathroom that bad, would he?

The door opens and Dandy refuses to glace up as he finishes whatever cruel act of nature the universe has cursed upon him. He grabs his head and covers himself from the other two, lying into his arms and wishing to die.

"Dandy..." QT is the first one to speak, staring at the man and what protrudes from the back of his pants, "Do you... need diapers?"

The man feels the blood rush from his body as he turns cold and pale. If there were ever two people he always wanted to look cool in front of it would be his crew mates. And now that image is shattered. He slowly attempts to stand, finding his entire body off balance from the contents still taped to him.

Meow looks away, "I, I'm sorry, Dandy," he looks up to the man, truly embarrassed for him, and also gets a tell-tale sniff of the air causing him to feel even worse about his actions, "I really didn't know, I thought this would be funny."

Dandy can't make eye contact with anyone, the brown eyes bounce from the ceiling, to the floor, to the hallway, "Well... I..."

QT looks up at Dandy with sympathetic reassurance, "Don't worry, Dandy! You can tell us..."

"I used to wear..." he struggles with saying the word aloud, "diapers for, fun, and relaxing..."

"I didn't know you had a diaper kink?" Meow scrolls through his phone now, intrigued by the fetish Dandy has so described.

"Well, yea. But then today, I just haven't been able to," once again he struggles, why is he being so open with these assholes? He quickly spits out the rest, "hold it in, I guess."

No one really knows how to respond. Meow attempts to formulate a nice condolence in his head, Dandy chews on his lip to keep him from jumping out the window and into the dead pool of space, and QT tries to plant the root cause of all of this.

"When did it first happen?" He asks to Dandy who he notices squirming slightly.

"At BooBies, that's when Honey took me away."

"Aw man!" Meow starts to crack up, "Did you have an accident in front of her?!" His laugh grows louder as he tries to picture Dandy flirting and completely messing himself.

"Hey! Let's all try to be serious here," QT yells at Meow, he's the one who usually has to keep the other two in line anyways. He turns back to Dandy, "Do you think it was the warp?"

"Hm?"

"Well, what were you doing when we warped? We thought you were on the toilet."

"Oh," Dandy scratches the back of his head with a blush starting to cross his cheekbones, "I was … taping up."

QT nods, understanding the lingo, "Then I bet it was the warp that made you incontinent. I wouldn't be able to explain the science, but maybe if we warped again while you were on the toilet or something it would fix things!"

Dandy's eyes light up, "You think that would work?"

"It'd be like potty training Dandy!" Meow snickers.

Dandy continues to shift his position, finding himself start to itch in private locations. QT reaches up for the man's hand, "But first, let's change you out of that... your... uh."

"I know what you mean," he looks away with a pout as he follows the robot into the bathroom he had moments before pleaded to enter. Meow enters as well, pulling up a picture for QT to look at involving diaper changes. Of course the picture is of a small baby, but Dandy could pass as well at this point.

"Do you... have any?" QT and Meow look at each other as Dandy continues to stand awkwardly away from everyone.

"Yea, in my room, behind the surfboards in my old toolbox," he turns away once more and tries to stare out into space ignoring the situation in front of him.

"Well, here Dandy," Meow looks up, for once trying to be helpful, "I'll go get your... box, and you can just sit down." The cat paws up and attempts to pull the human onto the ground.

"Wait! Meow! Don't!"

But it's too late, the human slips with the cat's grip and falls onto the metal floorboards with a squish. His face grimaces as the diapers contents smash into other intimate parts of his body. He lays back, defeated, and wanting all of this to end.

"Um, sorry," the cat backs away and quickly runs into some other room.

The human sits up, "You know what. I can do this myself! Why don't you two just leave me alone!"

"What if you miss a spot, Dandy? We just want to help you," QT gives Dandy a sincere look. Everyone finds him pitiable in his current condition.

"I'm not some baby, I'm a grown man!" He turns away as he reaches up for some towels to clean himself with.

QT moves away a bit with a sarcastic tone, "Well you've really proven that today, haven't you?"

Meow comes back, sliding into the room with the entire toolbox in hand, "I just brought everything with me... didn't know if you were going to need it."

"Great, now leave me alone," Dandy reaches for the box and begins stacking out several wipes, powders and diapers.

"Did you let Honey diaper you?" Meow smiles with a perverted look as he scans down at Dandy.

"It's none of your business!" Dandy turns away and this time he waits for them to leave before gathering any other materials. They don't.

The cat shakes its head as it looks over to QT, "You know, that's really not how babies are supposed to talk, Dandy. If I talked to my dad like that when I was your age, I'd get a spanking."

The robot's eyes smile, but he puts an end to this, "Dandy will tell us when he's comfortable... for now we'll let him do this on his own. But I think ending his incontinence will take a while."

Incontinent... the word rings in his head. Has he really lost all control? He turns over onto his side and eventually the crew leaves. Of course he wants to be able to use the toilet, diapers were much more fun when he had control. But being completely dependent on some sort of underwear protection?

He quickly opens the tapes to the diapers, throwing off the soiled front and quickly grabbing his cock, stroking it slowly and with motion as more thoughts enter his head. Maybe he could become a real baby... he doesn't really do much for the world anyways, wouldn't it be nice to have someone take care of him? His body starts to stiffen more, all he is is a little baby, after all. He can't control himself...

The head of his penis begins gushing with white foam. Why does this thrill him? Why does being a dependent baby cause him to shake all over? He can't take it anymore, his penis releases and his sticky thoughts plaster everything around him in a thinly layered coat.

What would he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review and comment some feedback, I really do love it! <strong>

**If you're wondering, I will also take requests!**


End file.
